Polar Quarter
The 'Polar Quarter '''acts as a culmination of the past Christmas locations. The Gift Shop can be seen still functional on the right, and the Christmas School in the background. The location still keeps in tradition, as there is still a very familiar decorated tree within the frame. The Quarter, as with the majority of locations, seems to be devoid of human interaction. Santa's sleigh seems to be left behind, prompting the Detective to have the player investigate here. Obtaining a letter in the sleigh, it's no doubt that the Snow Queen is behind the Christmas trouble again. Along with the 2018 December Event, the location introduces a new Anomaly, as well as a new item related to the Event: Soul Crystals that can potentially change the Snow Queen's evil future. In addition to the Ice Golems being revived, the Snowmen that appeared in the city are appearing once again. The player's perspective in this location seems to be looking down the marketplace, right next to the Gift Shop that was saved by them years prior. From there, points of interest when looking for items are the street, with the sleigh left behind, house on the left, the Gift Shop on the right, the adorned Sweet Shop further back, and lastly the outside of the once explored Christmas School. Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Polar Quarter. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2018 December event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Angel * Statue next to the sleigh, orange robe * Small figure in front of reindeer * Standing left of shop behind sleigh (white) * On porch of left house, right of the door * Standing to the left of arch in roughly center screen * Made of ice, standing to the right of reindeer Apple * Made of snow, next to the reindeer * Candy apple on top of mailbox, left side * Back of sled, middle, crystal shape Bullfinch (Similar-looking Robin) * Flying in the gift shop's window * On snowman's hat * On the snow in front of the reindeer * In between reindeer antlers * Left of the mailbox * Above the window on the left, on the decoration (the bird blends in with one of the bows) Candle * On top of overhang of building on the left, in snow Car * On carpet of leftmost house * Lower left side of mailbox, under banister, left side of screen * Under the reindeer * To the player's right of the reindeer * In the street behind the reindeer & sleigh Champagne * On the left balcony over the Sweet shop * On the ground, in snow to the right of the mailbox Chest * On the stairs of leftmost house * On the seat of the sleigh * In the lower front window of the gift shop * In front of the snowman Chipmunk * On lamp post in the background/to the right of leftmost building Christmas Stocking * Hanging from the overhang/post on the left of screen * Hanging from top border of large window on right building Crown * Green, around snowman's hat on right of screen Drum * Peppermint barrel, under reindeer legs * In street behind reindeer & sleigh * Inside building on right on top of shelf Elf * Sitting on the porch bench, left * Sitting on left side of mailbox * Sitting in footwell opening of sleigh * Laying on the windowsill with green shutters of the Sweet Shop * Laying in hanging plant on top right of screen Ghost * To the right of post on left building * To the immediate left of red awning of right building * Before the Sweet Shop in the air * In between the two reindeer in foreground, gold in color Gingerbread Man * Large, on top of red awning on right of screen Glass of Milk * On the couch before the Sweet Shop * On the ground right of the right reindeer Goblet * Against bottom of large window of right right building * On top of mailbox Hare * Snow bunny sitting next to the sleigh * Sitting in the sleigh * Sitting on porch bench * In far right window just left of tree * Sitting on the right reindeer Ice Cream * Lower right in dish in front of snowman * On the bench in Santa's slade * Cone, on the windowsill of left building Iron * On ground, in snow on the far right of screen * On bench in background, center screen Penguin * Bottom-right corner, next to snowman * In front of the sleigh, but behind the reindeer * On porch steps of left house * On top of the window corner/angle on the right of screen Postcard * Red, on snow/ground in front of the sleigh Pretzel * In the mailbox * Above window in left front house * in antlers of left deer Santa * Statue next to the door of leftmost house * Figure sitting on the Gift Shop's windowsill * Standing in front of shop behind the sleigh * On the top of the mansion in the far background Ski * Laying against the right post of left building * Laying against window of right building * On a rooftop, top centre Snow Globe * On awning of the immediate left house * In the street behind the reindeer and sleigh * On the ground, front left corner of the sleigh Snow Shovel * Leaning on the Gift Shop window * Blue, leaning on chimney of house to left * Green, to the right of center screen, on wall left of the red awning Train * On porch of left house Item Drops Winter Keys ''Note that Winter Keys only appear as part of the December 2018 Event. * Stuck in the foreground snow * On the sleigh's top rail * In the Christmas garland covering the house's rail * Left hand side of the lamp (top left of the picture/screen) * Under the star/light from the arch * On one of the reindeer's antlers * On ledge in front of large window, near reindeer chest * Under the sleigh * On the red awning right of center screen * To the left of shop sign on top right side of screen * Directly to the left of the hanging plant, above red awning * On green building, next to window * In window directly above Sweet Shop sign * On snowman chest partly under scarf Keys Gallery PQ Keymap.png|Map will be updated regulary PQ Key1.png|Key on sleigh AboveLeftReindeer.png|Above Left Reindeer mailbox.png|Key on Mailbox Ranks Gallery PQ Rank I.png|Rank I PQ Rank II.png|Rank II Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Guidelines for Creating Item Maps * Roaming Snowman * Related Case: ** Northern Saga * Related Event: ** Heart of Winter * Locations * Events * Table of Contents